


First words

by LadyAbernathyWordsmith



Series: The Uchiha Chronicles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Uchiha family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbernathyWordsmith/pseuds/LadyAbernathyWordsmith
Summary: The world is full of firsts. First names, first smiles, first steps and, of course, first words. These were the quadruplet brothers'.





	

"Is there a reason you're bringing a baby into this meeting?" Asked Kakashi when he saw his former student walking up to the administration office doors.

Sasuke, armed with a tiny pink-haired infant under one arm in a sling and a diaper bag over one shoulder, answered. "Sakura has her hands full, even with Shizu and Sarada helping." He said, looking remarkably frazzled due to the...situation.

Having an identical set of pink-haired quadruplet's tended to do that to a person. They'd been having one hell of a week trying to keep track of what each one was named, and even Sasuke was certain that they'd accidentally swapped names once or twice.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is he going to be a security risk?" He asked in a joking tone as Sasuke passed, not dignifying his question with an answer.

Naruto was in the office with Gaara, and both Kage's turned their heads when they heard the doors open. Naruto's professional air evaporated almost instantly when he saw the top of a pink head in Sasuke's sling. "Teme! Why didn't you tell me you were bringing one?! Himawari's been dying to see them again!" He said, standing and taking long strides towards the Uchiha, arms reaching out to grab the baby.

Sasuke held out an arm, stopping Naruto from getting too close. "It's out of necessity. I took the quietest one so he wouldn't disturb the meeting, so let's get on with it."

Naruto made that dumb foxy face he so often had on, but sighed. "Fine, fine. But I still wanna hold him when we're done here!"

Sasuke took a seat next to the Kazekage after a slight bow of respect, not able to bow too deeply due to the precious cargo he was holding onto. Gaara took a look at the baby from where he sat. "How old? He looks newborn."

"Only a week and three days." Sasuke answered, setting down the bag. "And, believe it or not, he's only one of four that were born."

"Quadruplets?" Asked Gaara, his somewhat stone expression twitching into something close to humor. "I hope Haruno-san is doing well. I remember how hard it is with just one."

"First," Sasuke raised a hand. "She's an  _Uchiha_ , second, we've got help. Shizu's been great with them so far."

"So what's the count so far?" Gaara asked.

"Twelve." Sasuke answered.

Naruto gave a slightly sour look to his best friend. "You better put off having anymore for a while, teme. Give Sakura-chan a break for a few years, dattebayo."

"It's not like I'm forcing her, idiot!" Sasuke snapped at him, more than a little peevish after the last week and a half.

They did manage to get the meeting going after that, talking about the bandit gang that was plaguing the road between Suna and Kohona, with Shao laying quietly in his father's arms.

This kept repeating for the next seven months or so, Sasuke was never seen without a baby in his arms and it soon became clear to everyone which one was which.

Shao was quiet, he only cried when he needed something. Sora liked to hear himself talk, and constantly babbled and gurgled but was otherwise calm. Suoh liked to smile, and made fast friends with whoever was holding him, and laughed at the slightest thing. Saizo...

Saizo was a handful, and a very colicky baby. He cried near constantly, and was only happy when he had a brother next to him to pull at and pinch. Shao was most often the target of his pinchiness, as he often smacked back when faced with his rougher brother while Sora would just cry and Suoh would run away as fast as butt-scootching and crawling could carry him, since he was especially mobile compared to his brothers.

When Kakashi saw the two having a little smacking fight, he couldn't help wonder if it would continue as they got older.

Sora was sitting in his father's lap, looking up at 'Unca' as they spoke back and forth about this or that, concerning the recreation of the Kohona Police Force. He smacked his father's arm, the one around his waist. "Da..." He made another smack. "Daa."

Sasuke and Naruto paused, looking down at the infant Uchiha. Sasuke turned Sora to look at him, lifting him with both his arms. "Not yet, not yet." He said, bouncing him slightly. "Mama wanted to hear, not yet."

"Aw! Don't stifle it! I wanna hear too, Dattebayo!" Complained Naruto, going to stand and lifting Sora, holding him high. "Come on, Sora-chan! Don't listen to your stupid Dad! Can you say 'Uncle'? C'mon, I'll be the best godfather in the world if you say 'uncle'!"

"Idiot, he was going to say 'Dad'!" Sasuke huffed, annoyed and reaching for his son.

Naruto held the baby at arms length. "At least let me hold him for a little while! I don't have any babies anymore, I miss it!"

"Then have more of your own!"

"No! I like handling yours, Datte-"

A little voice shouted from Naruto's arms. "Dattebana!!"

Sasuke and Naruto froze. The blonde turned slowly to the baby in his arms. His green eyes wide, pink hair mused, shouted again in a loud and healthy voice. "Dattebana!!"

"Dattebana!!" The Hokage shouted, blue eyes pricking with tears as he held his godson, turning to Sasuke. "He said Dattebana!!"

Sasuke gave his friend and Hokage a good sized lump on his head. "It's not even a goddamn word, dobe!" He hissed, lifting his son from Naruto's grasp as the man reeled to hold his head. "Don't say that dumb catchphrase around my children again!"

Sasuke left in a huff, intending to take his son straight home and try to teach him a different first word. 

However...It seemed that any efforts he made would be futile. Before long, the rest of the four were spouting a variant of 'Datte-'. Dattebana, Dattebaso, Dattebaya, and Datteboro...Sasuke even tried to teach them to say 'Shannaro' in an attempt to erase Naruto's influence...

"Dattebana!!" Said Sora.

"Dattebaso!!" Said Suoh.

"Dattebaya!!" Said Saizo.

"Datteboro!!" Said Shao.

...To no avail.

"What have I done...?" Said Sasuke.

"At least they're easier to tell apart this way." Offered Sakura with a smile and laugh, patting her husband on the shoulder in comfort. "And maybe they'll grow out of it one day."

A grand total of eleven years later, at their Genin Graduation, it was clear that they hadn't and probably wouldn't, as their cheers of 'Datte-' were rather prominent as the young ones cheered together. Naruto, who was personally presiding over his godson's graduation, had a good laugh with them over Sasuke's annoyance over their collective verbal tics.


End file.
